


treats

by swoosiks



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Happy Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Not Betaed, Sweet, hints of bamyug, i dont think listening to titanic while writing this was the best idea, i guess, im sorry this isnt my best but i wanted something for halloween pls enjoy, jinson, jinson main, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoosiks/pseuds/swoosiks
Summary: a group of friend's halloween party





	treats

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i hope u enjoy this wasnt my best but i wanted to get something out for halloween so ;; comments and kudos would be appreciated very much tysm

After having some discussions, the group decided that they’ll have their Halloween party at Jinyoung and Jackson’s apartment so during their free time while the two of them were setting everything up, Jackson came out in his costume.

“What are you? A devil?” Jinyoung laughed at his beloved.

“Nooo,” Jackson whined, “I’m Maleficent.”

“I don’t remember her having red horns.”

“Well, I don’t remember Chucky having a pirate knife either,” Jackson grabbed the knife from Jinyoung’s hands and gave it a few looks. “Looks like it belongs to Jake the Pirate.”

“Hm, then in that case, if I’m a pirate, then you’re my treasure.”

Jackson squealed sarcastically, “Aw, you’re so charming! Oh, how you make my heart beat! My prince charming- or is it pirate charming now?”

Jinyoung sighed, followed by a chuckle. “No joke though, you are my treasure. I do truly love you.” Jinyoung leaned in for a kiss, “A kiss?”

Jackson nodded, his face leaning towards Jinyoung’s as well. Looking into Jackson’s eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat, it was as if he fell in love all over again. Jinyoung swore he’ll love Jackson for the rest of his life. It’s as if every moment he spent with him, it felt like a new love experience. Jackson always managed to make Jinyoung’s heart skip. It was quiet, there was no one there besides them, they only thing the two of them could hear was the sound of their breathing. Slowly, it got a bit heavy, but Jackson got impatient and went ahead and kissed Jinyoung deeply. It was short but intimate. The two would have preferred if their kiss was a bit longer but that was stopped by the doorbell ringing, causing the two of them to jump and separate themselves from each other.

They expected a child screaming trick or treat at them but it was just Mark, clearly taking hints from the redness on both their faces.

“Oh- did I interrupt at a bad time? I can come back later-“

“No, no, you’re good, but since you came early, you think you can help us out?”

“Yeah, sure. Before I forget though, trick or treat! Give me some fucking candy, please.”

“Hyung, I don’t think you need to say please to us,” Jackson said while grabbing the bucket full of candies, handing some over to Mark’s tiny pumpkin bag.

“Oh, right. You know, sometimes I forget my age.”

“I think that’s because you play fortnite too much,” Jinyoung looked at his older friend. “Ooh, Harry Potter huh? Isn’t he like red or something though? I thought the green ones were the bad guys. Slytherin or something?”

“Is that so? I don’t really know, I wanted to go as a skin in fortnite but when I asked Youngjae about it, he said absolutely not.”

“Good,” both the others answered in unison.

“Now, let’s decorate, shall we?” Jinyoung looked around, the room was only half set up and they barely got any of the food going. If they wanted the party to look it’s best, then they’d better hurry up.

Mark did the wall decorations, Jackson did the room like tables and the couches, and finally Jinyoung was in charge of the food. The food was quite simple, some of it was ordered food so he just needed to make sure the plating looked good and festive.

The doorbell rang again, it was Yugyeom and Bam, yelling trick or treat with their little pumpkin baskets. They both received a handful of candy and their eyes shined brightly.

“Ooh, the setup’s nice.” Yugyeom looked around, impressed by the sight. 

“Thank you, we did it in about forty-five minutes or so,” Jinyoung’s hands on his hips, looking around, feeling proud of their teamwork. “Anyways, what’s your costume?”

“The invisibility cloak from Harry Potter!”

“Wow, did you plan this?”

“I did it last minute.”

“Figures, and you, Bam?”

“Luke, I’m your father.”

“Wow, I really couldn’t tell what both of you are.”

“Thank you, we spent the whole day in bed cuddling each other because it’s cold this time of the year,” Bambam proudly stated. “Oh, we also watched an anime and cried.”

The bell rang again, this time it was Jaebum.

“Hello, hand over your souls please. I kinda need it, it’s my job.”

“Wow,” Jackson got up from laying on the couch,”I think his is the best so far, next to Mark Hyung’s and Jinyoung’s. I mean look at the three of us.” Jackson pointed to him and the two youngest in the room.

“We’re only missing Youngjae now, surprisingly, I mean Jaebum’s late already but Youngjae being the latest is really a surprise,” Mark hummed, tapping his wand around.

“Maybe he’s getting Coco ready?” Jinyoung asked, looking around, the others were playing street fighter on the TV.

“Maybe,” Mark replied, “I do miss her. My baby Coco.”

“Well, I guess we can start, go ahead and have some food,” Jinyoung smiled.

“Mm, thanks.”

-

Throughout the party, everything went well, Youngjae did arrive late but it was because he was waiting on Coco’s costume, which Jinyoung did get right. Coco was dressed up as a little pumpkin, which got everyone in tears because of how cute she is. Most of them got drunk, got the music up and surprisingly didn’t get a noise complaint. Everything was fine. Kids rung the doorbell for candy, received said candy and left happy. Some kids were scared by Jaebum but Coco quickly cheered them up though. Jaebum passed out so Mark and Jackson lifted him and brought him to the guest room where he could sleep. Bambam and Yugyeom left early since they had a trip the next day, tight schedule, and Mark and Youngjae just played games together. That finally left Jinyoung and Jackson alone.

On the porch, the two felt the nice breeze from the cold weather. They looked down to see the active streets. Children were still running around everywhere and everything around them was so active but the two of them felt rather at peace. Jackson continued to look at the scenery as Jinyoung placed a soft kiss on his cheek then gently getting Jackson to face him, he kisses Jackson.

Pulling away from each other, Jackson smiles. “Is that your treat to me?” He stuck out his tongue slightly, which contained a little candy.

“Guess so.”

“But you’re my treat?” Jackson cocked his head slightly, acting like he was innocent.

Jinyoung’s face reddened a bit, “Oh you-“

They were then disrupted by Mark, “Can you guys take it to the room please? I’m trying to play street fighter with a homie and my daughter. Please don’t corrupt Coco like this.”

“Please, I beg you,” Youngjae agreed.

“Yeah, yeah,” repeated Jackson as he got lifted up by Jinyoung, “Oh shit.”

“Oh god, maybe keep it down a little too,” Mark pleaded.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung smiled at the other two on the couch as he walked into the hallway into their room, after placing Jackson on the bed, Jinyoung locks the door and stares at his significant other, “I love you y’know.”

“Of course, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i hope u enjoyed it, if u have questions my twitter is moonsseunie and i have a CC there  
happy halloween btw!! hope you had fun and remember to stay safe


End file.
